Hendrik D. Duvius
Appearance He has messy and long dark blonde hair and dull hazel eyes. He typically wears a black jacket and a button down shirt underneath. Despite having neat and clean clothing his hair is usually messy. Personality Hendrik is a serious person and diligently does his work. He has a strong bond with his younger brother despite being a pirate, but due to his diligence he would fight his brother if he needed too. Hendrik is a closed out person but could possibly share stories of his past if around the right person. Biography Hendrik and his family lived together at Saboady Archipelago in the Grand Line. His father was a drunk and layed back, while his mother was more stern and cared for the rules. This eventually lead to a seperation in the family. Hendrik was close to his brother Eddward but when the time came to decide Hendrik left Saboady with his mother while Eddward stayed with their father. Eventually his mother remarried to a rich man named Leanard Bach. Hendricks new father taught him how to fight and grew close. Although he had a new family Hendrick always found himself wondering what his brother was doing, as time went on Hendrick grew tired of his new life. He said goodbye to his mother and new father and made his way to East Blue. Character Stats Combat Techniques: White Light Style- Sen-ko: '''Hendrik uses both of his rapiers to barrage his oppenent with direct strikes as fast as he can. It can be used to wear an oppenent down or to completely defeat them. His stamina and speed are important with this technique as the barrage can only last for as long as he can keep moving his rapiers in the piercing motion. Stamina and Agility based. '''Quick Feet: '''Hendrik increases his speed and ability to dodge by focusing hard and having his legs constantly moving. In order to increase his speed he needs to prepare himself. To do this he will normally run in place or have his legs shaking constantly during a fight to get this technique ready. His body partially heats up on the inside around his legs, causing his movements to become quicker. This drains him however and more training would be needed for him to be able to retain his increased speed. He will either rush his oppenent with his speed or use it when he needs to dodge a flurry of attacks. This can only be used once in a battle and he utilizes his Stamina and Agility for this technique. '''White Light Style- Infinity Cross: '''Hendrick holds one of his rapiers vertically, and the other horizontally behind it creating a cross. After a moment of focusing he will quickly slash at the air in front of him creating a cross shaped rip in the air and it flies towards an oppenent. The closer the range the better as it wears off quickly unless the target is close to where the attack was set off. Strength Based. '''White Light Style- Pheonix Twister: With this technique Hendrik can use either one or two of his rapiers. He rushes his target and stops short in order to kick off of his feet, while in the air he will spin quickly and face the tip of his rapier or rapiers to his target. The spinning motion helps to bring the rapier's in deeper as if he himself became a screwdriver. Agility and Strength based. Weapon and Armor: Twin Rapiers, named Tizona and Colada: Made of Iron. Category:NPC Category:Pirate